


There's the Rub

by kaguya_yoru



Series: Perchance to Dream [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't sleep. Coulson helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's the Rub

Clint stared up at the ceiling. He had been watching the shadows lengthen for hours, as the moon rose and fell in the sky. The glare from his cell phone display cut through the dark as he finally gave in and dialed the number he'd memorized long ago, the distant ringing almost but not quite lulling him towards the promise of dreams.

Just when he thought the voicemail was going to pick up, he heard, “Coulson.”

“I can’t sleep.”

There’s a long silence. “It’s 3 am.”

“Yes, and I can’t sleep.”

“Why are you interrupting my sleep to tell me this?” Coulson’s voice was completely flat.

“Because you shot me, you’re my S.O., and I can’t sleep.”

“I shot you four years ago,” Coulson said. “Although now I am contemplating shooting you tonight.”

Clint grinned and the tension in his shoulders abated slightly. “You’re still my S.O.”

“I regret that every day.”

Clint blinked. His eyes felt like sandpaper. “Coulson, I still can’t sleep.”

Coulson sighed. “I’m assuming you’ve already been to the range.” The ache in Clint’s shoulders and back corroborated that statement. “Have you tried herbal tea?”

“Ugh, leaves in water?”

“Warm milk?”

“Lactose intolerant.”

“Jerking off?”

That brought Clint up short. It’s not that he doesn’t do it; he just didn’t expect Coulson to suggest it. “I hadn’t thought about it.”

“What gets you off?”

Clint blinked twice and looked at the display to make certain of the number he’d dialed. “Coulson?”

Another long silence. “I’m assuming you called me because you wanted help falling asleep,” Coulson finally said, a faint note of irritation in his voice. “If you just called to wake me up, I'm going to hang up now.”

“No,” Clint blurted out. “It just took me by surprise. What, what were you going to say?”

“What gets you off?” Coulson repeated.

“Uh, it depends,” Clint said. He wasn’t too certain that this wasn’t a hallucination from sleep deprivation so he decided to just go for it. “Depends on what mood I’m in.”

“Do you watch porn?”

“Sometimes? Usually, I just use my imagination.”

“Any preferences? Men, women, group sex, BDSM?” Clint blinked again. Coulson sounded as if he were just listing the parameters for a mission. It was rather surreal.

“Usually men when I’m by myself.” Clint couldn’t believe he was telling Coulson this. “One man. And I guess I’m pretty vanilla?” 

Coulson was silent a moment. “You’re in a bar, looking to unwind," he said, his voice smooth as silk, the same tone that he got when they were on hour 30 of a mission and Clint needed someone to talk to in order to stay awake. "A man catches your eye and buys you a drink. He doesn't waste time with small talk. Just sits quietly while you both finish your drinks."

Clint sank down into the bed. If nothing else, he felt much more relaxed than before, his muscles unknotting and the nervous tension melting away. 

"You go back to your place. As soon as the door closes, his mouth is on yours and his tongue is making you forget your own name, let alone his. His hands are on your ass and it feels amazing but you want them somewhere else instead. Where do you want them, Clint?"

Clint sucked in a breath. He could count on one hand the number of times Coulson had called him by his first name and those had all been life or death situations. He'd never known his name could sound so good from someone else's lips. Belatedly, he realized that Coulson had asked him a question.

"Uh, back?" he stammered out, not wanting to cut right to the chase just yet.

"His hands slip under your shirt as he sucks and nips at your neck. They're warm against you and he holds you in place with ease. One of his legs slips between yours so that your hips are closer together."

His cock was starting to fill. Clint twisted his other hand in the bed sheet, needing to hold onto something but not wanting to touch himself yet.

"His mouth finds yours again and he's clearly in control. Of the kiss. Of you," Coulson added and Clint's breath hitches again. "He scratches your back lightly; not enough to hurt, just enough to make you notice. You can feel his hardness against your thigh and his hand slips down to cup yours."

The tent in his boxers was impressive considering that he hadn't even touched himself yet. Clint's breaths started to come short and his hips gave an aborted thrust just to feel the slide of cotton over his growing erection.

"How do you want this, Clint? Fast and hard? Nice and slow? Are you touching yourself?"

Clint's right hand flew to his cock as if magnetized and he couldn't help but to finally let out a broken moan. "Yeah, I'm," he said, panting a little. "Yeah."

"He strips you of your shirt and sucks right on your collarbone. It hurts a little but the pleasure is worth it. His hand is stroking you through your jeans, just little circles right over the head where the precome is soaking through."

Clint whimpers as he mimics what Coulson is saying, his thumb circling the head of his cock through his boxers.

"He opens your jeans and slips his hand inside. It's warm and tight around your cock."

That's it. Clint can take a lot of things but the sound of Coulson saying the word 'cock' is not one of them.

"I can't -" he said, his boxers shoved down and hand tight around his erection. "Coulson, please?"

He didn't even know what he was asking for. He'd never been this turned on this quickly in his life. It wasn't so much Coulson's tone or words, but the pure salaciousness of his S.O. getting him off had him close to the edge already.

"He can tell you're not going to last long so he drops to his knees." Coulson's voice was almost drowned out by the pounding in his ears. "He draws you out, licks around the head. He's taking his time, enjoying himself while you moan above him."

Right on cue, Clint let out another moan. His hips were thrusting upwards into his closed fist, seeking just that little bit of extra friction to light him on fire.

"You haven't even made it out of the entryway to your apartment. You grab onto the credenza as your knees get weak, the worn wood warm and smooth under your hand."

Clint knew exactly which piece of furniture Coulson was talking about, although he hadn't known it was called a credenza. At this point, Coulson could have started reading off a grocery list for all Clint cared. Just as long as he didn't stop talking.

"He stops playing around and goes for it. Your cock enters his mouth in one smooth slide, all the way in. His throat closes around you. And then he swallows."

Clint jerked forward. His whole body curled in as come spurted from his cock. He had no idea what he sounded like. He didn't even know if he was still holding the phone. All he knew was that this was the single most intense orgasm of his life.

It took a while before he came back to himself. He was surprised to find that the cell phone was still in his hand. His breaths sounded harsh in his ears and his voice was still rough with desire when he said, "Coulson?"

There's a brief pause. "Yes, I'm here."

"Did," Clint said. He took a deep breath. "Did you - ?"

A longer pause. "I trust you can sleep now," Coulson said, with no other indication that he'd heard Clint's question. "Goodnight."

Clint wanted to be angry at the abrupt end to the phone call but his eyes were heavy. He barely had the energy to wipe off the worst with the bed sheet before he slipped into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write Clint/Coulson for a while now so I treated myself to writing a PWP. I have thoughts for a sequel where Coulson gets to indulge his Dom nature a bit more. 
> 
> I apologize for the title; I couldn't help making the pun.
> 
>  
> 
> Continue following their story in _[Being](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4259565/chapters/9641490)_.


End file.
